Power Switch
by Determined Artist
Summary: An AU where Yuma and friends are Pokemon trainers in Nimbasa city and Astral is Yuma's Pokemon. One day, while waiting for the draw-bridge to be fixed, Yuma and Ash gotten a Pokemon of theirs switched for the other. Things get even more challenging when Pokemon strated to terrorizing the Warehouses.


**Author's** **note:** I would like too appollogize if any of these characters might seem out of character. I'm going based off of memory and I could only find a bit of in the English sub of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and get only find most stuff in dub.

Again sorry. I tried my best so I hope I didn't at least flanderized them too much. I'm learning too characters well, so feel free to send criticism my way? I can't improve all that much if people don't tell what can be fixed.

* * *

At Nimbasa city's wear house, a Jellicent with glowing eyes was talking to a bunch of other Pokemon, who also glowing eyes.

"Jelli-Jellicent?"

With this, the Pokemon all understood the water type's words and head-off.

A distance away, still awaiting for the draw bridge to be fixed, Ash decided to do some battling.

"Finsh it Snivy, Leaf Storm?" Ash commanded.

"Sni-vy!" Snivyj umped up in air, twist creating a stream of leaves, making a u-turn around Snivy before heading towards a Minccino.

"Now use Leaf Storm?"

MINCCINO!" The normal type Pokemon cried as the attack flung it back, hitting it.. As the Pokemon lay there knocked out, it's trainer returned it to it's Pokeball before running off.

"Yay!" Ash cheered. "Great job Snivy!"

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu, who stood right beside the hat wearer joined in.

""Snivy." The grass type was about to say, but soon collapsed.

"Oh, no Snivy?" Ash called out in concern as he rushed to his Pokemon side.

"It looks like you might have over did it with that recipe?" Cilan spoke up as he and Iris walked towards him from behind.

"Maybe it's time to give your Pokemon a break? You've been battling all morning." Iris added.

"Ax-ew-,ew." Agreed, while it clung to his trainer's hair.

"I guess you're right?" Ash agreed before saying "Snivy return?" Sending the Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

Moments later, Ash walked around hanging his shoulders, dragging himself while Pikachu held on his shoulder. "This stinks." He uttered.

"Just like a kid," Iris gave out her usual comment. "Nothing will ever seem fun if you just keep running around."

"Axew."

Just then, the trio heard someone in the background saying "Come everyone? To the Pokemon hotel?"

The group peered over to see a stand where a crowd of people were gathered, with some people standing in front of it.

Iris soon questioned "Pokemon Hotel?" trying to piece what kind of place is it.

"Ax-Axew?"

"Hm? It seems like it's a place where Pokemon could rest, much like a regular hotel for people." Cilan hypothesized.

"Wow."

"Axew."

"We offer free training for your weaker Pokemon too." One of the at the booth added..

"Hey pikachu," The black hair trainer called to his Pokemon with a excited smirk. "why don't we give the others a little vacation?"

"Pi-Pikachu."

"Yeah, but don't you think that it's a little suspicious?" Iris asked. "Wait ,Ash?" However, Ash's body and mind were working a faster pace then the dragon type trainer's.

"Nothing ventured nothing gain, I suppose?" Cilan uttered, trying lighten the mood.

"Hey!" The Kanto trainer said as he spranged to the stand. "I would like to have some of my Pokemon stay the night!"

"Alright sir," An older man spoke. "just fill out this telling your name, the Pokemon that you're sending and put the Pokemon in the this basket?" He then gave Ash peace of paper and basket.

"Okay. There. Alright everyone, I want you to have fun." Ash responded as he gave the paper back along with the basket that he filled with four of his Pokeballs.

As the trainer said his thanks before rushing off with his friends, the older man asked. "Hey where you want me to this?" as he picked up the basket and brought to the back.

"Put it with the others. They're all goning to the same place." Another guy responded.

The frist dude was about head-off, but bumped the basket he was carrying, into another. "Ohfff." knocking over another basket, scatting a few Pokeballs.

As he picked up the balls put them in the baskets, he found two that were a tad away from the others. Finishing with closes to him, he gone over and picked them up. Hesitating, he saw that the Pokemon was of the same kind.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter." The guy gave up and put a Pokeball in the baskets.

Meanwhile, two kids strolled down the street, a girl with green hair and a red ribbon tied within it, named Kotori and boy a with an unique looking key dangling from his neck and red bang, called Yuma.

"It was sure nice of those hotel people care of your Pokemon like that?" Stated the wearer.

"And I still got Tiragon and Umbreon for the battle with Tetsu today." Yuma uttered in a happy tone.

"Hey have you heard?" Then duo stopped and looked over to see a kid running to what appears to be some of his friends. "That Pokemon Hotel was a bust."

"What, really? Now way." Said another as he the group appearing suprised.

"There is the police and everything." The fistt kid mentioned. "Apparently, the place was run by Pokemon thieves."

"AHHHH! Oh no, Astral!" Yuma exclaimed.

The key holder and his friend following him from behind, rushed back to where they just were.

As soon as they arrived, they saw that the kids were right. The police was there and everything, swarming the establishment like bees to honey.

The two soon spotted an officer Jenny in a distance.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Kotori asked as she and her companion walked to the officer..

"Oh, well," Jenny uttered. "apparently the owner of this this establishment is notorious Pokemon thief that go around tricking people into thinking he was Pokemon vacation spot with his gang as employees."Don't tell me that you send your Pokemon here?"

"No I didn't..." The boy with red bangs lied, but going to a guilty manner right after. "Well kind of i've did."

Jenny sigh before she scolled the boy. "You should be more care on who you give your Pokemon too."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Alright, I'm going too need what Pokemon you gave? We got the gang just in time before they could move the Pokeballs from their baskets."

"Let's see here? I gave my Snivy, Gyrarados, Umbreon, Purrloin, and Joltik"

"I see. Hey, did you seen a Snivy, a Gyrarados, an Umbreon, a Purrloin, and a Joltik?" Jenny questioned to one of her subordinates.

"Yes, we got them right here." One of them replied as he they carried out the basket.

"Great. Thanks." The lad said as he scooped up the Pokeballs with relief and joy and put them on his belt.

"Thank you Officer." The girl added.

"You're very welcome. Now be careful, okay?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"We will."

After that, Jenny watched the two heading off. "What an unusual group of kids?" The officer stated.

"OFFICER JENNY!" A voice popped up. Jenny turned to see Ash and the others heading towards them.

"Oh? Let me, guess send your Pokemon to this establishment, right?" She guessed.

"Yeah, tell me you have my Pokemon here?" Ash asked in concerned for his Pokemon where-a-bouts.

"Well, let's see? What Pokemon did you send."

"I send my Tepig, Snivy, and Trainquill." The Kanto trainer informed.

"Ma'am, we found them." Another of the officer's subordinates stated as he brought out another basket.

"Good." She said. Now please take better care of them."

"Sure thing. Thanks." Ash uttered with sincerity.

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu.."

Back to Yuma and Kotori they made their way to where a friend of their's was waiting, though there out-of-breath upon arrival.

"What took you so long?" Asked the friend, who was bigger than them.

"Sorry Tetsuo, something came up." Yuma said under a bit of panting.

"So are you and your Pokemon ready to battle?"

"You bet, Tetsuo. Let's do this?"

As soon as Yuma and the ribbon wearer, caught their breaths, he, Kotori and Tetsuo gotten in place of imagenary battle field, the later teen shouted "ALRIGHT PAWNIARD, COME ON OUT!" releasing the Pokemon that looked like a beetle-Swiss-Army knife hybrid out from it's Pokeball.

"Pawniard."

"Okay come out, Leviathan" Commanded the Key holder, bringing out a Gyrarados.

Not long after the water and flying type was our it's ball , it let out a loud roar,

Tetsuo questioned "You think that Gyrarados that you gotten from Shark is _going_ to beat me and Pawniard?"

"We've training a lot. Now Leviathan use Hydro Pump!"

The Gyarados let out another roar before shooting out a huge burst of water out from its mouth hitting the dark and steel type.

"Pawn-Pawniard!" However PAWNIARD still stood as soon as the attack ended.

"Pawniard use Brick Break!" Tetsu called out.

"Be careful Yuma!" Kotori spoke up.

"What is he up to?" Yuma questioned himself as the opponent charged. Yuma gave up questioning and asked Gyarados to use Bite attack.

Like before the attack his only, Tetsu called out "Pawniard use Toxic!"

Pawniard soon let out a purple sludge from its arms.

The water type began to howled in pain, letting the beetle-like Pokemon go.

"Ah, Leviathan?" Yuma called out.

Tetsu soon informed his friend. "We've been waiting to use that."

"So Tetsu used Brick Break to get Yuma into a flash sense of security?" Kotori summed up her larger friend's strategy.

Realizing that there was no way that Leviathan could keep going on, Yuma had the Gyarados go back into its Pokeball. He searched through his Pokemon, but froze when he noticed. "That's weird Astral hasn't came out yet."

"YUMA!" Kotori screamed sifting attention on to her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!"

"Right. Yuma said to himself, before choosing a ball and tossing it. "Come on, out, Umbreon.!"

"Umbreon." The Eeveelution uttered as it came out of it's Pokeball."

"Umbreon? Why that Pokemon?" Kotori questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm feeling the flow! Alright, Unbreon use Shadow Ball?"

"Umbreon!" It was at this moment, that the black and gold colored Pokemon lunged its attack hitting the opponent.

Thinking it was going to be knocked-out screamed out its before everything cleared up and the steel type kept standing.

"Alright, Pawniard use X-Scissor?" Tetsu commanded.

"X-what?" Yuma questioned, baffled as to what that was.

"Pawniard!" The steel type soon charge for Umbreon with speed. It jumped up, stored energy in it's arms, before moving them in front of it's body in a X -formation.

"UMBREON!" The red eye Pokemon cried as the attack made contacted. After smoke cloud dissipated, the monotype Pokemon lay there knocked-out.

"Umbreon return?" The key holder called his Pokemon back in defeat,. He then reached for another Pokeball. "Come on out Joltik!"

A yellow spider soon Pokemon appeared on the field. "Joltik."

"Wait, why haven't come out his ball?" Kotori spoke to herself.

Meanwhile, Yuma commanded JOLTIK to use Electro Ball, to which the spider Pokemon obeyed.

"Pawniard Dodge it?" Tetsuo told. Pawniard did. "Now use Iron Head!"

As the dark and steel type Pokemon, made another charge, the red bangs boy said "Uh use another Electro Ball Joltik!"

The yellow colored Pokemon used the attack, however Pawniard gotten too close, creating an explosion.

"Joltik!"

"Pawniard!"

The trainers blurted out in concern.

As the some disappeared, both Joltik and Pawniard were laying down unable to continue.

"Joltik return?"

"Pawniard return?"

They return their Pokemon.

Soon Tetsuo brought out his other Pokemon. "Pignite, come on out!"

"PIGNITE" The fire type Pokemon shouted upon being released.

"Hold on, Tepig evolve?" Kotori questioned, surprised.

"Huh? Since when did Tepig evolve, Tetsu?" Yuma asked his friend, just as shock as Kotori.

"Just yesterday. We've been waiting for its first battle."

"Pignite!"

Right after that Yuma searched for another Pokemon. "Let's see here, I very gotten Tragon And Astral left. Tetsu's Pignite looks stronger now." He whispered to himself.

"Just get a Pokemon on the field Yuma?"

He look over to see his the bigger guy having a point. "Right" Yuma said. The black hair lad soon uttered in his thoughts " _I_ _hope you're ready, Astral."_ before calling out "Alright, come on out Astral!"

"Snivy." The green Pokemon stood with pride before gaining a baffled expression.

"Now he's going with Astral?" Kotori asked herself.

"Snivy Sni-Snivy?"

All of the sudden Tetsuo called out "Flame Wheel Pignite, go!"

"Alright Astral use-Hey!?" Yuma tired to finish that sentence, but the Snivy was two-steps head of him.

It was at that moment that Astral jumped up in the, twirled, creating a ring of hearts around him. "Sniv Snivy-Sni-vy!"

"Uh, what's That move?" Yuma questioned baffled at the new attack being played.

"Since when did Astral learned Attract?" Kotori questioned, just as baffled as Yuma.

The ring soon turned into a chain, in which it head for Pignite. It surrounded the fire type until the ends rejoined hit the target.

"Pigenite! Pig-nite!" Pignite uttered, as it looked like it gone googly-eye for the grass Pokemon.

"Attract worked?" Kotori stated in disbelief.

"Snivy." The grass type landed getting back the prideful pose.

"Hey since when was Astral a girl?" Tetsuo questioned.

"He isn't-Wait, what was that you guys!" Yuma demanded as he struggled to get what his friend is getting at.

"That was was an attack called Attract, Yuma. It's a move that where an opposing Pokemon becomes infatuated to whoever is the opposite gender." Kotori replied, getting a bit annoyed by her friend's denseness.

"So what are you saying, Kotori?"

"I 'am saying that I think this may be someone else's Snivy."

"Snivy."

"What?"

"That will also explains why Astral didn't come of he's Pokeball like he normally dose."

"But hold on Kotori, " Tetsuo spoke again changing the attention on to him.. "when did Yuma got someone else's Snivy?"

The female human thought for a moment before she uttered "It must have been that Pokemon hotel, they must have gotten Pokeballs mixed up."

"Argh! I'm so in trouble for this!" Yuma said now in panic mode. "Come guys we have to go find him!"

"Wait Yuma?" The green hair trainer called making the now energized trainer stop. "We don't even know where he is or who this Snivy belongs to. Maybe You should heal or Pokemon first, before you go running off. Remember, you just a had battle with Tetsu most of your Pokemon are knocked out."

"Right."

Kotori soon gave her attention to the grass type. " Sorry, but we have to make stop first. But I promise we'll help you find your trainer."

"Sni-Snivy." Snivy said sporting pose that say 'Okay, I got nothing else to do".

"I think that was a yes?"

"Snivy."

"Alrigh you guys,, let's get going guys?" Yuma said leading the way with a smile.


End file.
